Corona de girasoles
by HunterKerry
Summary: Un día de verano dos jóvenes deciden ir al campo de girasoles a conmemorar un día especial para ambos. [Law X Luffy]


Era un día tranquilo de verano donde dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente uno al lado del otro en un campo de girasoles, se estaban escapando de la ciudad y de sus propias labores de manera anticipada, uno de ellos llevaba un bolso con comida listo para un picnic, era una ocasión especial que se debía celebrar. El más bajo hablaba sobre sus amistades y su diario vivir, explicando cada hecho con emoción mientras daba énfasis a sus frases con movimientos de manos, a su vez el chico más alto que iba a su lado se dedicaba a escuchar con atención y sonreír levemente.

Al ir avanzando se logra deslumbrar un espacio donde los girasoles hacen un perímetro sin que estas flores obstaculicen el área, haciéndolo ideal para descansar, como de costumbre, Law toma la mano de Luffy con delicadeza y firmeza para llevarlo hacía aquel lugar.

— Sabes que no voy a huir. — le comenta el del sombrero de paja riéndose como de costumbre, mientras disfrutaba de aquel acto. Siente un apretón en la mano que está sujeta y solo sonríe mientras asiente con la cabeza, dejándose guiar.

— Solo me estoy asegurando… — menciona al cabo de unos segundos al momento en que se acercaban a dicho refugio, como alguna vez ambos aseguraron que era cuando lo encontraron. — Ya estamos… ¿Tienes la manta y la poca comida que nos queda? Porque son las sobras, lo demás te lo comiste en el camino. — lo mira de manera acusadora.

— Shishishi, me descubriste. — ni lo intenta negar, saca del bolso la dichosa manta y la acomoda en el centro de aquel espacio, de ese modo ambos se sientan encima de ella, Luffy estirando las piernas para dejar que Law se acueste boca arriba y ponga su cabeza en ellas, de ese modo aprovechar de acariciar y desordenarle el cabello. — No sabes cuánto adoro hacer esto.

— Me relaja… hace que olvide toda la presión de ser médico cardiólogo… y que decir de las operaciones…— da un suspiro de resignación, luego otro más pausado, denotando que el suave masaje de los dedos sobre su cabeza lograban calmarlo. — Siento que todo el trabajo aumenta mis ojeras… y eso que intento que no me marquen, pero no puedo hacer nada si literalmente nací con ellas. — bufa por lo bajo por aquel distintivo sobre su apariencia.

— Son muy tú… una característica que si nombran "Doctor Trafalgar Law" se viene de inmediato a la mente, al igual que tu sombrero moteado… — hace una leve pausa para organizar sus ideas. — Oh si, también aquel dibujo que parece una bacteria sonriente. — agrega con ilusión al mencionarlo, ya que para él le gustaba que llevara aquel símbolo en alguna prenda de la ropa.

— El Jolly Roger, sabes que lo llamo "Heart"… en honor a Corazón — le corrige el nombre por lo cual se le conoce aquel símbolo, que irónicamente hay distintas variedades en todo el mundo, como si fueran una banda, cada diseño patentada, en este caso el de Law le puso de ese modo por su mentor, Donquixote Rosinante — Y no te burles que tú también tienes uno personalizado, una calavera con tu típico sombrero de paja… y que más original que llamarlo "Sombrero de paja" en la patente — contraataca eficazmente al instante en que cierra los ojos para disfrutar aún más del momento, sabía que había dado un golpe certero.

— Ganaste, solo por esta vez. — se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia, ya que igual tenía razón en ese punto. Estira su mano hacia el bolso para sacar dos botellas de jugo y beber de una de ella. — ¿Quieres un poco? El calor me está matando. — le ofrece la que se mantenía cerrada.

— Si, deja que me refresque. — se incorpora y recibe aquel recipiente para beber del líquido. — Tú insististe que viniéramos acá, aunque te advirtiera que el calor iba a ser sofocante porque ni sombra tenemos y la estación no ayuda.

— No podía darme el lujo de celebrarlo en otro lado. ¡Este sitio es especial y lo sabes mejor que nadie!

— Lo sabemos…— rueda los ojos, es que era imposible olvidarlo porque hasta para él era significativo, un hecho que lo marcó. — Ya que estamos en eso…

— Torao. — lo interrumpe al instante en que lo toma por los hombros, de ese modo poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, esos tan grises con tonalidades metálicas que logran cortante tal cuchillo afilado, pero el logro ver más allá de la frialdad. — ¡Feliz segundo aniversario de noviazgo!

El joven médico tuvo un recuerdo al escuchar tal maravillosas palabras. Si, celebraban que llevaban dos años juntos como novios… quien se iba a imaginar que el chico más alegre del mundo aceptaría aquella propuesta e iluminara sus días de allí en adelante.

Rememoro como fue esa situación en ese mismo lugar, incluso viajo unos días previos al que se está celebrando, Law le pidió ayuda a Robin a que le enseñara a "tejer" flores en forma de anillo, quería proponer ser novios de esa manera, era cursi hasta para él, pero era diestro con las manos y que mejor que regalarle algo hecho por él mismo. La flor escogida fue Cosmos, ya que según la arqueóloga es la mejor representación de Luffy, explicando el significado en el lenguaje florar. «Paz, integridad, modestia… gozo del amor y la vida. Símbolo de la inocencia… ¿No crees que lo describe a la perfección?» resonaron aquellas palabras que lo convencieron.

«Se que son flores y estas pueden llegar a marchitarse… aún así, ¿Aceptas ser mi novio? Haré lo posible para que jamás se muera nuestro romance.» Fueron sus palabras exactas y ver como el otro asiente con emoción fue lo mejor que pudo pasar en su vida y le colocó aquel anillo, iniciando una nueva etapa que recurrieron codo a codo.

Es cierto, las flores se marchitan y ese fue el temor del mayor que lo traspasó a su relación, sin embargo, su ahora novio supo plasmarse seguridad de que todo estaría bien.

«Te aseguro que saldremos adelante y superaremos toda adversidad, es más…» Afloro ese pensamiento en el médico, recordando que el otro al decir aquello se tomó una foto en conmemoración a cuando le pidió ser su novio luciendo sonriente el regalo y otra foto solo aparece el anillo de Cosmos para que supiera que la promesa está siempre presente. Y no le basto solo con eso, por supuesto que no, Luffy mando a imprimirlas y enmarcarlas.

Volvió al presente, dándose cuenta de que vagó varios segundos en tan felices recuerdos, vista al frente observa que esperan una respuesta.

— Feliz segundo aniversario. — aunque no lo diga con la misma emoción que su receptor, su voz profunda denotaba todo el cariño y devoción, logrando trasmitir el sentimiento de calidez y amor al decir aquella frase. — Tengo algo para ti… — toma el bolso que estaba al costado y comienza a buscar en el fondo de este objeto.

— ¿Qué es Torao? — pregunta impacientándose y se sienta como indio, ladea la cabeza confundido.

— Espera y veras. — saca su chaqueta larga de cuero negro, porque es de esas personas preventivas aún cuando hace calor y llevar un abrigo en caso de ser necesario, a parte, como se le conocía esa costumbre, no iban a sospechar que gracias a esa ropa no se vería la caja que escondía dentro del bolso. — Cierra los ojos. — el aludido le hace caso, lo cual le permite destapar la caja y ponerlo a la altura de ellos. — Ya puedes abrirlos.

Delante del más joven se encontraba una corona de flores. Ahora para esta ocasión le volvió a pedir ayuda a la arqueóloga, ya que el trabajo de una corona era mucho más minucioso, por ende, más destreza necesitaba para que fuera perfecto. Esta vez se hicieron con Girasoles por consejo de la chica. «Según el lenguaje florar significan te admiro, pueden ser de los dos colores, con el naranjo le trasmites que eres fiel en el amor junto con admiración y el clásico amarillo es que solo tienes ojos para él.» Es lo que lograba recordar, así que tomo nota y lo hizo de ese modo, pero con un toque personal, en la corona resaltaban Cosmos, para aludir el comienzo de todo.

— Es preciosa… Quisiera que me hicieras el honor que me la colocaras. — sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes.

— Por supuesto, sin embargo… — comienza a colocarse nervioso. — Luffy antes de recibirlo… debes contestar una simple pregunta. — traga saliva por lo inquieto que llegan a ser sus sentimientos en esta ocasión.

— Dime, de esa manera estarás feliz shishishi. — ríe como suele hacerlo, de ese modo la tensión del lugar disminuye.

— Monkey D. Luffy…— ve como el otro traga con dificultad, de seguro pensando que lo van a sermonear, ya que cuando lo llama por todo su nombre significa regaño, pero hoy no era el caso. Inhala y exhala para controlar su nerviosa respiración. — ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — ya está, soltó su pregunta y siendo directo, se muerde el labio inferior observándolo porque lo nota conmocionado.

— Law…— procesando la información, lo queda mirando anonadado y luego de varios segundos que pareciera que el tiempo avanzó rápido pudo hallar la respuesta. — ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — ve como le cambia la cara y agrega rápidamente para recuperar la magia del momento. — ¡Trafalgar D. Water Law, por supuesto que sí… es obvio que lo deseo! — se lanza a sus brazos y le recalca la respuesta. — ¡ACEPTO! — grita en aquel solitario lugar, siendo testigo solo el campo de girasoles mientras era aprisionado por los brazos de su pareja.

— Me haces el hombre más feliz del planeta día a día… seguiré esmerándome en trabajar en lo nuestro aún más que antes… te amo.

— Nunca dudes que le patearé el trasero a quien se oponga y que digan lo contrario, demostrémosle lo fuerte que somos en nuestra relación… también te amo.

Con esas oraciones y la felicidad en sus cuerpos, Law al fin se levanta con la corona de flores y se la coloca en la cabeza, luciendo aún más perfecto a sus ojos, luego de admirarlo se inclina para darle un corto beso en los labios.

— Sabes que un rey solo se inclina ante una reina… pues son mentiras… — como el mismo dice, Law se inclina hacia Luffy y aprovecha de tomarle la mano con sutileza, depositando un casto beso en el torso de esta.

— Si fuera un rey… ¡Sería el rey pirata y el ser más libre de todos! Shishishi. — le contesta muy alegre y deleitándose con tal gesto de su prometido.

— Que conste que yo no estaría en tu tripulación. Sé que tú no eres el tipo de hombre que trabajarías para alguien.

— ¡Si! Me gusta ser el capitán, y más si voy a ser el rey pirata.

— ¡Entonces haz una alianza conmigo!

— Acepto esta alianza de matrimonio.

De ese modo, se prometieron hacer más que felices en su relación, lo cual se logra plasmar con la corona de Girasoles más los detalles del Cosmos, porque dan un nuevo ciclo en su vida en conjunto y ahora más que nunca avanzaron a un nuevo nivel en compartir un solo camino que se trabajará arduamente para que el futuro sea como ellos lo desean.

* * *

Cabe mencionar que la flor de Luffy es Cosmos, fue un dato entregado de Oda en un SBS, por eso lo incluí y me emocione aún más saber que es lo que significaba.  
Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este fluff de la bella OTP, no tengan miedo comentar... se acepta todo tipo de comentarios (siempre con respeto).  
Les deseo que pasen buenos días~


End file.
